Best Way To End Halloween
by Azkadellio
Summary: Puckentine one-shot. After the creepy doll Clarice gets picked up, Sam catches Cat doing something, with something, the blonde had no idea the small redhead even knew about. M for smut. FutaCat.


**Random **_**'Sam &amp; Cat'**_** one-shot I thought up.**

**In this, Cat was born with a penis, like in her half of my **_**'Sam &amp; Cat's Super Rocking Fun Time'**_** two-shot from a while ago. I don't know if woman born with a penis can cum like a man can, but in here, they can.**

**There might be a **_**'VicTORious'**_** Jori companion of sorts. Where Tori was born with one and Jade finding out about it. They won't be connected, other than that fact, it'll be lesbian smut, and they'll take place after an episode I think suits the couple.**

**Takes place after **_**'#DollSitting'**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'Sam &amp; Cat'**_** or its characters. Just the plot.**

**Sam POV**

Cat and I watch as Clarice becomes human, or whatever the hell just happened, and leave with her dad.

"That just happened, right?" I ask, staring at the still open door.

"I think." Cat says, staring at the door as well. "I'm gonna go take a shower." She says, still stunned, as she heads to our room, I guess to grab her pajamas.

"I'm gonna eat some meat." I say, heading into the kitchen.

A few minutes after I hear the shower shut off, I head into our room, thinking Cat either got dressed in the bathroom after her shower, or at least put her robe on like she usually does after a shower. What I find, however, is Cat laying face down on her bed, no clothes on, and her right hand grasping something I had no idea she had.

Sticking about two inches above her fist is a fleshy thing I had only seen on Freddie when we were making out one time while we were dating, it didn't progress past feeling each other up and seeing each other nude, and in some movies my mom used to play when I would come home from school.

"Oh, that feels so good." Cat moans as she jerks her 'little friend', her eyes closed.

From what I can see, it's about five inches, maybe five and a half, and about two and a half thick, only about half an inch revealed under her fist, and it matches her skin tone, telling me it's an all over natural tan. Or, at least, I guess.

I stand in the doorway, watching in awe as Cat jerks herself off. After a few minutes of me watching her, her body tenses and she cums. Her hand doesn't stop moving up and down as she cums, her lower stomach being covered by her cum.

"Ooh, I like when you ride me Sammy." Cat moans as she calms down.

"Who's Sammy?" I ask, staring at the globs of white on her lightly tanned stomach.

"Sam!" Cat says, sitting up and staring at me, grabbing the thin blanket and covering herself. "How long have you been there?" She asks, blushing.

"Since shortly after you shut off the shower." I say, walking towards her. "How did you keep that hidden under your thin dresses, skirts, and short pajama shorts?" I ask, grabbing the blanket and pulling it away from her, staring at her soft cock and leaning down.

"Carefully." Cat answers, staring at me as I lower myself down between her legs. "What are you doing?" She asks, when I pull her legs apart and, for reasons unknown to me, start licking the drying cum on her stomach. "Oh, that feels kinda nice." She says with a small moan.

"Mmm." I moan, liking the taste of her cum. "If I would've known this stuff tasted so good, I'd've sucked Freddie off long ago." I say, starting to lick her shaft, getting the remnants of her cum off her soft dick.

"Sam, you probably shouldn't do that." Cat tries to warn as I start to suck her off.

"Why?" I ask, looking up at her as I slowly lick her hardening cock.

"I don't know." Cat says, moaning a bit when I toy with the sensitive head. "How do you know how to do that? You just said you never did this with Freddie, and you only dated him I thought?" She asks, biting her lower lip when I take some of her into my mouth and slowly start to suck it.

"My mom used to have porn playing when I would get home from school while she had her boyfriend of the day with her." I say, moving my right hand to slowly jerk her off while I talk to her. "She actually tried to get me to watch it with her one day so I could 'learn to please my man', her exact words." I say, awkwardly jerking her off.

"Did you ever watch any?" Cat asks, staring at my right hand, the one around her shaft, as my left hand moves to rub my wettening pussy through my jeans and boy shorts.

"Not with her." I say, using my left hand to start undoing my jeans. "Carly and I watched it a few times when I stayed the night and Spencer was usually out for the night, either on a date or with his friends or something." I say, finally getting the button done and trying to undo the zipper. "Would you believe she wanted to take part in gang bang with Freddie and some of her ex-boyfriends?" I ask, finally getting the zipper down and putting my left hand over my bare mound through the boy shorts. "Mmm." I say, slipping a finger in my core as I start sucking her off again.

"I don't think I could take part in that. Ooh, right there." Cat says as my tongue dips and toys with the base of her shaft.

"Take part in what?" I ask, standing up and stripping my clothes off, leaving my black bra on before going back to tasting her.

"A gang-bang. Oh, you're good at that." Cat says, her hands going to gripping my hair.

"Have you ever had sex or a blowjob before?" I ask suddenly, stopping.

"Why'd you stop?" Cat asks, staring at me.

"Answer the questions, and I'll continue. Promise." I say, unhooking my bra and letting her stare at my lightly tanned C cup breasts.

"Jade gave me head one for my sixteenth birthday and Tori gave me her virginity when she turned eighteen a few months ago. It was when I stayed the night after working on that project." Cat answers, staring at me.

"Seriously? Is that it?" I ask, toying with the base of her penis.

"Jade sucked me off, as she called it, a few times when she and Beck were broken up. And Tori also have me her back door virginity, with a lot of lube, when I stayed. She was curious about how it felt since she saw Trina letting one of her boyfriends do it because he didn't want to risk getting her pregnant. Trina didn't care for it apparently, but Tori kinda liked it." She says quickly, wanting me to get back to what I was doing.

"Huh. I would've though Jade would be more into the penetration thing instead of sucking." I say as I go to suck her off again.

"She wanted to keep her virginity. Wanted to give it to Beck when they got married." Cat answers, leaning back as I take all but an inch down my throat, gagging a bit when the tip touches the back of my throat.

"Didn't she break up with him permanently?" I ask, pulling away to take a breath.

"Yeah. When things didn't seem to work anymore. And when she realized the wanted Tor, a girl more than a man." Cat says, stopping herself as I go back to taking her in my mouth.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask her, slowly jerking her off.

"Go for it." Cat says with a small moan.

"How was it? Taking Tori's virginity?" I ask, ignoring how she almost said 'Tori' a moment ago.

"I liked it. She was tight. But I didn't like the blood. It kinda creeped me out." Cat says, panting.

"How did she?" I ask, looking at what my hand's doing. "Like being fucked?" I clarify.

"She told me she liked it, after the pain subsided anyway. She made me tell her before I came so she didn't possibly getting pregnant." Cat says, looking at me.

"Why would you have to tell her? Who was on top?" I ask, taking a risk, I have no idea why, and putting my index finger in her tight asshole as I lick her head some more.

"Oh, God!" Cat says as her body tenses, her cock seeming to get harder in my mouth. "She was. She wanted to ride me. Oh, God. I'm cumming." She says, her cock getting harder as I feel her warm cum spurt in my mouth.

"Damn, that was unexpected." I say after swallowing as much of her as I can, some of it leaking out of my mouth and onto her lap when I pull away.

"Sorry." She says shyly, looking at me.

"How long will it take you to get hard again?" I ask her, licking up as much as I can, swallowing it all.

"A while. Why?" She asks, panting, as she sits up and looks at me.

"I want you to take my virginity." I say simply, standing up. "And don't worry about pulling out. My mom has had me and my sister on birth control since we were fifteen." I say, pushing her back. "You ever eat a pussy?" I ask, toying with myself.

"Once. Tori's older sister, Trina, asked me to after some guy she wanted to date already had a girlfriend, and she was frustrated. She tasted good." Cat says, staring at me.

"Want to eat me?" I ask, toying with my clit.

"Sure." She says, perking up. "I like pussy. It tastes good." She says with a smile.

"I thought you said you only ate out Trina?" I ask, moving to sit on my bed, spreading my legs for her.

"I did. But Tori, Jade, and I masturbated during a sleepover one time and I licked their fingers clean for them." Cat says, moving to sit between my legs.

For the rest of the night, Cat and I bring each other to multiple orgasms, with her shooting a couple of loads into my pussy, one in my mouth, and another on my chest. She wanted to know what my tits would look like 'glazed', as Tori said she heard from Trina.

"Wow." I say, laying on my bed with Cat using my right tit as a pillow.

"What?" Cat asks with a dazed voice.

"You are fucking good with that thing." I say, scooping some of her cum out of my pussy and licking them clean like I do after eating chicken.

"Thank you." She says with a smile.

**That's it for my newest **_**'Sam &amp; Cat'**_** one-shot. There won't be a sequel, this was just something I felt like writing.**

**It was originally going to take place after **_**'#PeezyB'**_**, but I've done that already, so I chose the Halloween episode instead.**

**Thank you for reading. Please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
